razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan (Rebooted)
Ryan, better known as Razor, is the leader and one of the six founding members of the Isle Kidz. He is also Allie's main love interest and finally becomes her boyfriend in The Most Dangerous Game Show. With his fellow Isle Kidz, self-appointed protectors of Florence, Ryan encountered Mrs. Bridgett, the mastermind villain who is Ryan's arch rival, responsible for the majority of the villains the Isle Kidz clashed with during this time, including the R.O.G.U.E Rooters. History Ryan grew up wanting more in his life. He was raised in a rich and big house alongside his brother Josh and his half-sister Rachel. However, he wanted to be like a vigilante. At age 16, Ryan was then fighting crime and keeping it secret from his parents. However, his siblings wanted some of the action as well, so they got to get new things (Rachel getting a cybernetic body and Josh getting a real Omnitrix) to help Ryan. Later, Ryan admitted he needed help when he fought a confused, angry, and unstable Tiara. He helped Tiara alongside Josh, Rachel, Quinn and Kaitlyn, and they later ended up a new team - the Isle Kidz. Appearance Ryan is a tall, skinny teenager with an athletic body type. He has black hair and blue eyes. When is not saving the world, Ryan uses normal clothes, consisting in a blue jacket with the symbol of Steel on its chest, a white watch (which is later replaced by a black Razortek watch), black jeans and white shoes. In the halfway of the second season, Ryan's jacket turned to grey. His hero clothes vary, along with his team's. Powers and Abilities Ryan, since he is half Tachyon, has the ability of producing T.U.R.B.O. Energy. In his human form, he is very strong and agile for an average individual. With Steel's help, the alien in his subconscious, he can link with him, generating one hero known as Razor, able to turn into different types of Turbo Modes. * Superhuman Strength: Due to the fact that Ryan is half Takonian, he is stronger than an average individual. * Superhuman Speed: Ryan is naturally faster than an average human. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ryan can easily dodge attacks at blur speeds. * T.U.R.B.O Energy Generation: Ryan is capable of generating endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which make him stronger and faster than average individuals. Ryan manifests this in many forms, such as launching T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his fists, leaking it through his eyes, getting angry and others. The energy is both beneficial and harmful, considering that Ryan can partially use it to activate his Turbo Modes and get superhuman conditions, but if he is not linked with Steel within 48 hours, he could overload and ultimately explode, thus causing his death. Skills * Leadership Skills: Since the beginning of the series, Ryan started to develop his leadership skills. * Swordsmanship: Ryan has ability with swords. * Driving Skills Weaknesses * Turbo Touch Problem: If Ryan touches an electronic device, the object could possibly get damaged. * T.U.R.B.O. Energy Overload: If Ryan is separated from Steel more than 48 hours, he could overload and ultimately die. Steel also needs Ryan's energy to survive, and if he stays 48 hours without his energy he will eventually shut off permanently. In the future, Ryan seems to have a better control of his energy. Ryan also constantly needs to be linked with Steel for precaution, so the villains (especially the Ultralinks and Dread) wouldn't track Ryan through his T.U.R.B.O. Energy.